


Lait d'amande

by Ria_Van



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_Van/pseuds/Ria_Van
Summary: Джеймс - обычный студент, который любит кофе, и вот внезапно возле его дома открывается кофейня с симпатичным баристой, который неожиданно увлек Джеймса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Lait d'amande

День 1

Джеймс Барнс всегда любил кофе. Нет, не так. Джеймсу двадцать один год, он учится в университете на журналиста и жить не может без кофе. И у него непереносимость лактозы. Звучит ужасно, но это так. К счастью, сейчас огромный выбор молока без лактозы, и Джеймс может спокойно пить чашками кофе, зная, что не умрет. И это радует. Хотя иногда, сидя в одиннадцать ночи над рефератами, Джеймс ненавидит жизнь, университет и всю планету в целом.  
Барнс старался делать кофе дома, у него даже стояло несколько турок из разных стран мира, и каждый раз готовка превращалась в особый ритуал. В холодильнике гордо стояло шесть упаковок разного молока, а над раковиной в стройный ряд размещались различные сиропы и топпинги. Но, к сожалению, подольше поспать он тоже любил, и часто ему приходилось забегать в кофейни перед парами и заказывать всё там. Он не жалуется, что вы, он бесконечно счастлив, что за небольшие деньги он может получить напиток богов. А ещё Джеймс старался искать новые кофейни, чтобы потом из кучи разных выбрать самую лучшую, которая будет гордо в его ТОПе и в которую он будет ходить каждый день. И он всё ещё в поисках.  
Прямо сейчас он стоял в очереди в новой кофейне, которая открылась на прошлой неделе прямо напротив его дома. Это было небольшое, но очень уютное и красивое помещение, оформленное в стиле "Прованс", и, к сожалению, людей было явно больше, чем столиков в зале. 

\- Доброе утро, что будете заказывать?

Барнс перевел взгляд с рассматривания интерьера на баристу. Светлые волосы, яркие голубые глаза, длинные ресницы и россыпь веснушек на носу. Что ж, с таким обслуживающим персоналом это заведение может прямо сейчас получить гордые 5 звезд. Джеймс попытался очаровательно улыбнуться (он пытался, честно) и сказал уже привычную фразу:

\- Латте, но только с миндальным молоком, пожалуйста.

Стив, как было написано на бейджике, покачал головой и виновато посмотрел на Джеймса, хотя не понятно, почему. Он просто обычный бариста и не отвечает за доставку продуктов.

\- К сожалению, миндального у нас нет. Мы можем заменить на обычное безлактозное, если вы хотите.

Окей, это минус. Кажется, рейтинг этой кофейни медленно, улиточкой, сполз до 4 звезд.

\- Хорошо, давайте с тем, что есть.

Кофе Джеймсу не понравилось. Безлактозное молоко портило горький вкус свежеперемолотых зёрен, превращая вкусный напиток в не пойми что. Это были одни из самых невкусных четыре бакса в его жизни. Но ладно, могло быть ещё хуже. Зато близко от дома, и бариста красивый. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и пошёл в универ. Если хочет продолжать функционировать, придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. 

* * *  
День 2

Возможно, это знак свыше. Но когда он проходил мимо вчерашней кофейни, рядом пробежала чёрная кошка. А за ней ещё одна. Джеймс конечно не верил в приметы (ну, иногда), но решил зайти и выпить кофе. На всякий случай. 

\- Что будете заказывать?

\- Латте, с безлактозным молоком, пожалуйста.

\- Ваше имя? - Стив держал в одной руке высокий картонный стаканчик с фирменным голубым логотипом и черный маркер над ним в другой. Сейчас он не сказал, что миндального молока нет. Да и выглядел довольным и счастливым, словно щеночек, который первый раз принес хозяину игрушку.

\- Джеймс. 

Стив весело улыбнулся и отвернулся к кофемашине. Похоже, этот парень постоянно улыбается. Конечно же это из-за вежливости, такие милые парни как Стив не флиртуют с незнакомцами. Особенно с незнакомцами, которые выглядят как смесь панды и бомжа. Джеймс поправил кепку и сел за барную стойку, одновременно доставая тетрадь из огромного черного рюкзака. Он никогда особо не отличался прекрасными навыками в рисовании, но вдруг получится? Рядом с бариста он чувствовал, как его охватывает волнами вдохновения. Джеймс взял обычную черную ручку и начал осторожно рисовать спину Стива, периодически посматривая на его мышцы. До лица он дойдет, когда-нибудь. На сегодня просто спины и шеи хватит.

\- Латте для Джеймса.

Высокий стаканчик опустился на стойку прямо перед Джеймсом, и тот обрадовался, что успел закрыть тетрадь. Спина получилась откровенно некрасивая, не пропорциональная, и как будто там вырос горб. В общем, первый блин комом.

\- Спасибо за кофе, Стив.

Бариста остановился и неуверенно посмотрел на Джеймса.

\- Откуда вы знаете моё имя?

Джеймс кивнул головой в сторону бейджика и объяснил:

\- На бейджике написано.

\- Оу, всегда пожалуйста, - ответил Стив и опустил голову вниз, немного покраснев. Вау, кажется у Джеймса получилось смутить его. Прекрасное зрелище, ради такого он готов ходить сюда хоть каждый день. И он будет ходить.

* * *  
День 3

В третий раз он приходит сюда целенаправленно. Всю ночь они сидели с Вандой и делали сложный проект, поэтому теперь им срочно нужен кофе. Желательно литр. В кофейне как обычно была длинная очередь, поэтому Джеймс решил заняться чем-то полезным. Например, полистать ленту в интернете. Очередь продвигалась быстро, и Джеймс только начал смотреть очередное милое видео с котятами, когда оказался у барной стойки.

\- Доброе утро, Джеймс.

\- Эм, да, и тебе тоже. Мне венти латте с доп шоттом эспрессо и безлактозным молоком и карамельным сиропом и тыквенный латте, тоже венти.

\- Отлично, это все для Джеймса?

\- Нет, с доп шоттом для меня, тыквенный для Ванды.

Улыбка Стива меркнет, и он слегка севшим голосом говорит:

\- Скоро ваши два латте будут готовы.

Джеймс видит, что Стив чем-то расстроен, потому что в этот раз его глаза не светятся добром и наивной детской радостью, лишь глубокое море полное печали, и он хотел спросить но...они явно не в тех отношениях, чтобы Стив перед ним всю душу выливал. Они просто бариста и клиент, ничего большего. И от этого грустно уже Джеймсу.  
Возле выхода стоит Ванда. Одного взгляда на друга ей хватило, чтобы понять - дело плохо.

\- Баки, что случилось?

\- Все хорошо, не парься.

Ванда хоть и забрала свой кофе, всё равно продолжала пронзительно смотреть на Джеймса. 

\- Ясно. Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь рассказать всё мне.

Девушка поправила длинное бордовое пальто и взяла Джеймса за руку. Друг на это никак не отреагировал, только слегка заторможенно кивнул и продолжил пить свой кофе, глядя в одну точку.  
Уже позже, вечером, Ванда сидела на подоконнике съемной квартиры в Бруклине и набирала на телефоне номер её очень хорошей подруги, Наташе. Из телефона раздались гудки, а потом прозвучал голос Нат, говорящий "Алло?". 

\- Алло, Нат? Код красный, Баки сегодня совсем овощ. Зашел в кофейню веселый, а вышел с выражением мировой скорби на лице. Да, адрес есть. Окей, целую.

Девушка положила телефон на диван и пошла готовить одежду - завтра их ждет важный день.

* * *  
День 4

В кафе он приходит не один, а с Вандой и Наташей с двух сторон. Подруги бесцеремонно вломились в его квартиру и также нагло потащили в кофейню. В четверг все так же много людей, как и в любой другой день недели. Стив сегодня опять за барной стойкой лучезарно улыбается каждому клиенту и готовит различные кофейные напитки - видно, что он получает удовольствие от своей работы. Когда Джеймс становится напротив Стива, его улыбка становится шире, а глаза смотрят так радостно и пронзительно, что становится приятно и слегка странно. Он уже несколько раз пожалел, что привел сюда подруг. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на девушек, но всё же задал дежурный вопрос:

\- Доброе утро, что будете заказывать?

Наталья вальяжно облокотилась об стойку и смахнула свои пышные рыжие волосы назад.

\- Мне двойной эспрессо пожалуйста, а моей девушке тыквенный латте. Джейми, что-нибудь будешь?

\- Мне как всегда, Стив.

\- Латте с безлактозным молоком? Сейчас все будет.

Наталья отводит Джеймса к окну и быстро шепчет на ухо: 

\- Баки, я, конечно, знала, что ты идиот, но не думала, что ты слепой идиот. Ты что, не видел, как он на тебя смотрит? Ты бы видел, как ему стало легче, когда он узнал, что мы с Вандой лесбиянки.

\- За что большое спасибо, Наталья, - Максимофф стояла рядом и злобно смотрела на подругу, - мы уже и встречаться начали, как быстро. А как же три свидания для начала?

Джеймс еще раз посмотрел на Стива.

\- Ты права, Наташа. Возможно, он мне нравится. Но не факт, что это взаимно, так что забей, и идём на пары.

Наташа посмотрела на него странным взглядом со смесью удивления, шока и фирменным "ну ты и придурок". 

\- Знаешь Баки, постарайся понять это быстрее, иначе твоего баристу быстро уведут. Я на сто процентов уверена, что прямо сейчас с ним флиртует тот перекаченный брюнет. 

Ладно. Джеймс сделает всё возможное, чтобы пригласить Стива на свидание, даже если он потерпит полное фиаско. Он хотя бы пытался (Попытка не пытка, как говорится).

* * *  
День 5

На следующий день Джеймс приходит в кофейню при полном параде. Его волосы чистые и уложенные, на нём новая белая рубашка, рукава темного синего пиджака закатаны и подчеркивают его предплечья. Он впервые достал из шкафа темные обтягивающие джинсы и более чем уверен, что сегодня выглядит на миллион. Джеймс уже приготовил свою фирменную соблазняющую улыбку и, широко улыбаясь, подошел к стойке.

\- Доброе утро, Сти...  
Перед ним не Стив, определенно. Парень ниже Стива на голову, не такой накаченный и вообще шатен. Выглядит лет на двадцать, Джеймс не удивится, если узнает, что он тут всего первый день.

\- Здравствуйте, я Питер. Вы уже определились с заказом?

\- Латте с безлактозным молоком. А где Стив?

\- У Мистера Роджерса сегодня выходной, он должен быть завтра.

Вкус у молока сегодня ещё хуже чем обычно, и настроение Джеймса ползет к отметке минус сто. Он готовил этот прикид вчера целый вечер, одолжил маску для волос у Ванды, и какой результат? Никакого, он лузер.  
Весь остальной день - сплошная черная полоса, и Джеймс тихо ждет субботы, при этом строя и продумывая, как позвать Стива на свидание. Он ненавидит пятницы.  
Вечером он, Ванда, Пьетро, Наташа и Клинт идут в бар. Они отучились тяжелую неделю и все заслужили выходной, полный пьянок и веселья. Его отводят в новый бар, где они никогда раньше не были (вроде бы, это не совсем точно). Это заведение расположено на углу дома, благодаря чему две стены полностью панорамные. Внутри всё не похоже на обычный клуб, куда приходят люди чтобы напиться и закинуться наркотиками. Всё выглядит как в дорогом и очень старом пабе, висят красивые аккуратные люстры, барная стойка сделана точно из дуба, а сам бармен выглядит так, будто сбежал из дорого ресторана, не успев переодеться.  
Баки сидит на высоком стуле и разглядывает посетителей пока его заказ делают. Группа пьяных людей танцует, странно дергая телами и не попадая под музыку. Более пьяные полулежат, полусидят за столами, какая-то парочка пытается незаметно перепихнуться возле туалета, и еще какие-то мужчины обнимаются за дальним столом. Подождите-ка...  
Джеймс присмотрелся к дальнему столику, не веря своим глазам.  
Там точно сидел Стив. Его ангел-бариста трепал по волосам низкого шатена, пока еще один мужчина нес им выпивку. Низкий это Питер, Джеймс запомнил его имя. Третий мужчина выглядел так, будто оказывает великую честь сидя в этом баре. Даже издали было заметно, что его очки стоят дороже, чем весь этот паб. Мужчина-в-шикарных-очках сел рядом с Питером и крепко обнял его, заодно подавая Стиву пиво. На что Стив взял бокал в руки и потрепал очкастого по волосам. Джеймс резко обернулся и поискал глазами Наташу. Та подошла к нему тихо сзади и аккуратно положила свою руку на его спину. 

\- Баки? Что случилось?

Джеймс кивнул головой в сторону сидящего Стива и печально опрокинул в себя стопку текилы. Его день чертовски испорчен.

\- Оу chort, Баки...может пойдем отсюда?

Джеймс еще раз посмотрел на объект своей любви и кивнул головой.

\- Пойдем отсюда, я хочу домой. 

Они прощаются со всей компанией и уходят домой к Барнсу, и он не уверен, но ему показалось, что Стив смотрел ему в след.  
Наташа, добрая душа, просидела с ним всю ночь в обнимку и разрешила воспользоваться её аккаунтом на Нетфликсе. Джеймс было грустно и очень плохо, он чувствовал себя так, будто сердце вырвали и растоптали, поливая сверху безлактозным молоком. Завтра в кофейню он не идёт.

* * *  
День 8

Он просидел дома два дня, беспрерывно смотря телевизор и иногда листая соцсети. Ванда принесла ему на следующий день ведерко шоколадного мороженого и включила Гарри Поттера. Больше Джеймсу ничего не надо было. Кроме Стива. Он ему очень, очень нужен. Кто был тот мужчина в клубе? Парень? Друг? Брат? Или может просто знакомый? Наташа пообещала, что найдёт всю информацию про тех парней, но вот прошло два дня, а она всё молчит.  
В понедельник он не хочет (хочет) идти в ту кофейню, но он обещал девушкам, что разберется в своих чувствах к Стиву, и вот он героично идет к барной стойке. Сегодня там его Стиви, и сердце медленно уходит в пятки, а способность нормально общаться сходит к нулю, даже ниже, словно ком в горле застрял. 

\- Доброе утро, Джеймс. 

Стив говорит тихо, а взгляд голубых глаз такой печальный и виноватый, что Баки становится неуютно. 

\- Доброе утро, Стив. 

\- Тебя не было все выходные, и я уже подумал, что тебе окончательно надоело моё латте с тем молоком.

\- Твоё латте всё еще странное на вкус. Просто...- Баки замялся, не зная как подобрать нужные слова, - я видел тебя с твоим парнем, и это...

\- Что? Прости? - бариста неуверенно заморгал и недоуменно посмотрел на Баки. - Какой парень? У кого? У меня?

Джеймс был удивлен, честно. Стив или очень тупой или нагло врёт ему прямо в лицо.

\- Ты был в баре в пятницу, и ты там был с...своим парнем? Двумя парнями? Черт, кто его знает какая у вас там групповушка происходит! 

Повисла неловкая пауза. Стив смотрел на Баки, и его левая идеальная светлая бровь плавно изогнулась в непонимании.

\- Ты решил, что у меня и Тони было свидание? О Боже, Джеймс, ты всё неправильно понял. Тони мой друг, и он со своей женой приехал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы повидать племянника. Ты его должен был видеть тут, Питер недавно начал работать бариста. Но...ты решил, что у меня есть отношения с...с кем из них?

Кажется, Баки идиот. Причём полный. Ему пора делать новый паспорт и бежать через границу, чтобы после такого позора начать новую жизнь где-нибудь на юге Мексики.

\- Я так сильно облажался, какой ужас, - Джеймс положил голову на стойку и пару раз ударил ей. - Скажи честно, если я позову тебя на свидание, ты откажешь мне после всего этого?  
Стив молчал, пристально глядя Баки в глаза. Потом чему-то тепло улыбнулся и кивнул ему.

\- Приходи сегодня после закрытия и узнаешь ответ. И кстати, будешь латте?

Сейчас его разрывало желание сбежать подальше и выпить кофе. Он мог провести чуть больше времени со Стивом, любуясь на него во время работы, и чаша весов быстро наклонилась в пользу кофе.

\- Да, и с...

\- Безлактозным молоком, конечно. 

Пока Баки ждал свой заказ сидя за столиком, ему показалось, что и погода изменилась. Солнце светило ярче, цветы цвели пышнее и запах стал приятней. Его даже не так сильно бесили и раздражали люди. А нет, вранье. Он всё так же ненавидит их.

\- Латте с безлактозным молоком для Джеймса!

Баки взял свой огромный стаканчик в руки и сделал большой глоток. Подождите-ка...  
Баки подошёл к барной стойке, неверяще смотря бариста в глаза.

\- Стив, а что с молоком? Неужели в вашем кафе появилось миндальное молоко?

\- Ммм, почти.

Стивен смотрел прямо перед собой, неуверенно дергая завязки на фартуке.

\- Я заметил, что тебе не нравится безлактозное молоко, и купил миндальное, в первую встречу ты заказывал латте именно с ним. 

У Джеймса упала челюсть. Господи, почему он встретил этого ангела всего лишь на двадцать втором году жизни? Он же сплошной символ идеальности. Стив купил ему миндальное молоко. Специально потратился ради него, хотя это было совсем не обязательно.

\- Мы просто обязаны сходить на свидание.

Ближе к двадцати он уже полностью был готов. Ну почти. Черные обтягивающие джинсы тесно сидели на нем, идеально подчеркивая упругую задницу и длинные ноги. Белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами прекрасно подчеркивали изящные линии рук. Ванда помогла ему красиво уложить волосы, и теперь они мягкой волной спадали на плечи. Когда он уже собирался выходить, сильные женские руки остановили его возле порога.

\- Баки, а ну стой! Подожди секунду. 

Максимофф развернула его к себе лицом и тонким слоем нанесла ему черную тушь на ресницы. Потом быстро достала из сумки прозрачный блеск для губ. 

\- Ванда, я гей, а не фрик. Я не буду наносить блеск на губы. 

\- Ещё как будешь, ты нанесешь этот чертов блеск и ослепишь своего Стиви неземной красотой своих губ и длинными ресницами.

В итоге, ему всё же нанесли блеск. Теперь на него из зеркала смотрел красивый молодой парень, с ухоженными волосами, длинными черными ресницами и розовыми пухлыми губами. Если бы он увидел такого на улице, то сразу бы подошел познакомиться. 

\- Иди уже, повеселись там, - сказала Ванда и подмигнула ему.

Ровно в восемь он уже стоял у дверей кофейни, ожидая закрытия. Из-за легкой вечерней прохлады ему пришлось накинуть на себя черную кожаную куртку. За двадцать минут ему уже подмигнули три девушки и один парень. Черт с ними, он идёт во внутрь.  
В самом кафе было очень мало людей. Одна небольшая компания сидела за двумя объединенными столиками, еще пару одиночек занимали места. Стив скучающе протирал стойку, но когда услышал, что кто-то вошел, поднял голову и дежурно улыбнулся. Взгляд Стива быстро заскользил по Баки, и вот он уже улыбается так тепло, что солнце рядом меркнет.  
Баки нервно облизал губы и глубоко вздохнул. Раз уж он задался целью соблазнить Стива, то надо приложить все усилия, чтобы уже к концу вечера Стив слюни по нему пускал и глазами раздевал. Поэтому Джеймс мило улыбнулся и пошел к стойке, плавно покачивая бедрами на ходу. 

\- Добрый вечер, Стиви. 

\- Уже здоровались сегодня, Бак. Кофе? Чай?

\- Не откажусь от зеленого чая с каким-нибудь пирожным. Только чтобы там был шоколад. Много шоколада.

\- Могу предложить десерт из разряда "смерть диабетика". Шоколадный десерт с шоколадом внутри, покрытый сверху шоколадом. Будешь?

\- С радостью, еще спрашиваешь. 

Чай заваривали в тишине. Люди потихоньку уходили из кофейни, пока Баки и Стив не остались наедине. Стив налил ему зеленый чай с лимоном и мёдом в прозрачную кружку и поставил рядом маленький заварник. Большой кусок сверхшоколадного торта гордо стоял возле чая.

\- Спасибо тебе, Стиви-и-и, это самый вкусный чай в моей жизни.

\- Не называл меня Стиви, я чувствую себя пятилеткой.

\- Как скажешь Стиви-пятилетка. 

Давно у него не было такого теплого и душевного вечера. Роджерс заботился о нём, постоянно заваривал чай и шутил такие потрясающие шутки, что Баки весь вечер смеялся. На долю секунды показалось, что это не он соблазняет, а его. Причём нагло и так настойчиво, что Баки хотелось растечься восторженной лужицей.

Когда его губ коснулись чужие, Джеймс был уверен, что он попал в рай. Легкие, практически невесомые поцелуи становились всё глубже и настойчивей, и вот уже язык Стива огладил кромку зубов и скользнул внутрь. Тонкие пальцы крепко держали его голову, иногда наклоняя её ещё сильнее. Руки Баки крепко сжали плечи Стива, держась за него, как утопающий держится за спасательный круг. Вдруг чужие зубы прикусили его нижнюю губу и легко оттянули.

\- Ауч.

Стив выглядел потрясающе. Как хорошо зацелованный и растрепанный ангел, который сошёл с небес чтобы нагло соблазнить Баки. Не то что бы он был против.  
Большие пальцы огладили его челюсть и нажали на пухлую и очень чувствительную нижнюю губу, оттягивая её вниз. 

\- Какой же ты красивый, Баки, ты и представить себе не можешь.

Эти голубые глаза с таким искренним восторгом и желанием смотрели на него, что Барнс невольно засмущался. 

\- Знаешь, ты на вкус как шоколад, - Стив уткнулся в его лоб своим, переплетя их пальцы в замок. - Ещё никогда шоколад не был таким вкусным. 

\- Кажется, я в тебя влюблен, - Баки звонко чмокнул Стива в губы и попытался ровно сесть на стуле. - Сегодня в моей программе было полное соблазнение всего тебя, но что-то пошло не так, и мою программу выполнил ты. Упс.

\- Упс, - согласился Стив и кивнул головой, - но во всяком случае, это был самый лучший "упс" в моей жизни.

Джеймс неуверенно взглянул на часы.

\- Уже девять, людей нет, а ты всё ещё не закрыл кафе. Начальник не будет ругаться?

Стив неопределенно дёрнул плечами.

\- Не имею привычки ругать самого себя. Только за то, что столько времени не решался пригласить одного потрясающего парня на свидание. Надо это было сделать ещё в первый день, сразу после твоего вопроса про молоко. 

\- В первый день пригласить на свидание говоришь? - Барнс засмеялся и обхватил руками его шею. - Но мы на свидании. А ты знаешь, чем в некоторых случаях заканчиваются свидания?

\- Знаю, - Стив отвел свой взгляд в сторону и немного покраснел.

\- Хочешь продолжения?

\- Хочу.

\- Ууу Мистер Роджерс, а как же три свидания? А с виду такой приличный молодой человек...

\- Хватит уже болтать, а то я чувствую себя старым извращенцем.

Касание чужих губ резко перебило Баки, заставляя тихо постанывать от уверенных движений языка.  
Возможно, если Стив будет перебивать его таким приятным образом, он будет совершенно не против. Ведь это Стив. 

Его Стив.


End file.
